


The Snow Queen's Harem

by afterandalasia



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Frozen (2013), Mulan (1998)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Community: disney_kink, Conflicted Fa Mulan (Disney), Conqueror Elsa (Disney), Consensual Incest, Crossover Pairings, Dark Elsa (Disney), Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash February 2018, Ficlet Collection, Harems, Lesbian Sex, Minor hints of Stockholm Syndrome, Multi, POV Fa Mulan (Disney), Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 9,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: The Snow Queen asks for the loyalty of the kingdom, or promises that it will be entombed in ice. Loyalty, and one thing more: a maiden to become part of her harem.Told in a series of double and triple drabbles; updating daily throughout February 2018. Will be various Elsa/female character pairings, including Elsanna.





	1. Chair | Gen

**Author's Note:**

> From the [anon prompt](https://disney-kink.dreamwidth.org/3291.html?thread=7226843#cmt7226843) on Disney Kink:
>
>> Elsa took many kingdoms in hostage and she demands a young girl by locations or she immerses them in eternal winter. Princess and heroines are given to her (including Anna). 
>> 
>> Let your twisted mind have fun with that.
> 
> Combined with [FFA's Femslash February Prompts](http://lyraeon.tumblr.com/post/42066911827), smut edition. 

Elsa was sitting on a throne when Mulan entered.

Throne rather understated it; bold spears of ice formed the back, and it stood resplendent at the crest of the glittering ice stairs. If Mulan had not seen the golden opulence of her Emperor's palace, it might have struck her speechless for that alone. But instead she kept steel in her heart and stone in her eyes as she walked to the steps, dressed in red and bright gold herself and ready to be offered as the sacrifice the Snow Queen had demanded.

She did not turn her eyes away. She wanted the Snow Queen to know that she was not scared.

(Whether that was true, or not.)

Queen Elsa of Arendelle. She was younger than Mulan had expected, with platinum hair and porcelain skin, her ice dress hugging her body both shamelessly and fearlessly. Her legs were crossed, one pale thigh exposed, but Mulan knew that however vulnerable the flesh, the ice that would protect it would not be so pierced.

Wei was only the latest land to fall to her threats, but it would be the last. Mulan might have come a sacrifice, but she would leave with vengeance.


	2. Inside | Elsa/Pocahontas

A woman named Merida, with wild red curls and an accent Mulan had never heard before, was the one to show her around the castle. Even weary from her long sea voyage, Mulan watched carefully, and listened close.

Mulan had quarters, elegant and more understated than she expected, and there were rooms where the women could spend their days. An enormous library. Polite maids were ready to help them however they might wish, food or clothes or sending messages within the walls of the castle, but Mulan knew that they would be the Snow Queen's spies as well.

"No guards?" She frowned at the open gardens.

"Outside the walls."

"She trusts you all?"

Merida snorted. "Trust ain't the word. You'll see."

That night, the maid allowed herself to be dismissed, at least beyond the walls of Mulan's room. Mulan put on a dark robe, found a silk sash that would do as a garrote, and roamed the quiet, cool halls.

Merida had told her where the Snow Queen's chambers were. Mulan did not intend to attack, not yet, but it would not hurt to plan. She knelt at the undefended door, and peered through the keyhole.

A woman, with sweeping black hair and nut-brown skin, lay spreadeagled on the Snow Queen's bed, in her arms. They were lost in a kiss, the woman's hand in Elsa's hair, Elsa's hand busy at the woman's cunt. If Mulan held her breath, she could hear the slick sound of wet flesh, the woman's pants and moans.

She spoke, in a language that Mulan did not know, but the pleading in her voice was unmistakable. Her hips rose to the thrusts of Elsa's fingers.

"Yes, Pocahontas," Elsa said, and within a few thrusts she came with a cry.

Mulan hurried back to her rooms.


	3. Ass | Elsa/Merida

Surely it was fear that drew them to her bed. Mulan met the other maidens, the other captives, learned their names and their kingdoms. Arendellen had become a lingua franca as the empire had spread, and they all spoke it, some more accented than others.

They had more freedom than she had ever imagined. She found herself in the gardens with Merida, watching her place arrow after arrow into the bullseye of archery targets. Eventually, she joined in, although her shooting was nowhere near so good. But she knew enough to recognise Merida's exquisite handcarved weapon, as well as her skill with it.

"Aye," said Merida, at Mulan's expression. "She lets us have weapons, too. Suppose if we tried to hurt each other or the maids, she'd have to deal with it, but you've nae thoughts of that?"

"Of course not," she said, quite truthfully. They must be captives too, after all.

 

She reminded herself of it, that afternoon, when she sought out the Snow Queen's chambers to speak to the woman herself, to gauge her. She heard the moans before she tried the door, and again peered through the keyhole. Her breath caught as she recognised Merida's voice, the hair wound in the Snow Queen's fist. Merida herself was bent over the table, dressed pulled up and cunt presented as Elsa's fingers pumped at the pucker of her ass. Her arousal shone on her upper thighs.

Clamping a hand to her mouth, Mulan almost stumbled as she got to her feet, and her legs were shaking as she fled.

Merida was not her ally, she told herself. Not with the shameless way that she had moaned for the Snow Queen's hand. She did not know what drew these women to the Queen, wondered how long before she was summoned.


	4. Darkness | Elsa/(Live action) Maleficent

"I'm told that you wished to speak to me."

The Snow Queen's eyes were piercing, for all her smile was polite. Barefoot, she was smaller than Mulan expected, in a sweeping robe that moved like silk but glittered like all her ice. She poured a goblet of water, and icecubes winked into being within it.

Mulan swallowed. Behind them, on the bed, a woman lounged. Her robe was night-dark, impossibly so, but what caught Mulan's breath were the folded, feathered wings at her back.

"Your Majesty," she said, for want of a better reply.

The woman on the bed eyed her with curiosity, and faint amusement. Horns swept up from her hair, and her lips were bloody-red. Mulan had heard of creatures like her, but had never seen one in the flesh.

"I apologise, for I have been busy," Elsa said, and  _oh_ , but Mulan know how busy she had been. "And I thought you might wish for some time to settle in. You have been talking to Merida, I hear?"

It almost sounded casual. Mulan found a statue's smile. "She has been kind. I wanted to ask my position here." She placed the words carefully.

Elsa shrugged. "To advise me on matters of your Kingdom. Otherwise..." her eyes were sharp as blades, and the fact that she bore no weapons and wore no armour somehow just made it more clear quite how dangerous she was. "Your time is your own."

Emboldened, Mulan arched a brow. "My own?"

 

Later, she lay awake in the darkness, fingers tight in the blankets. She thought of Pocahontas, who otherwise was measured and graceful, and preferred the outdoors, thought of Merida and her weapons and boldness. Wondered about the winged woman she had seen, just that once.

 _To advise her_. Was that really all?


	5. Clothes | Elsa/Jasmine, Mulan & Jasmine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really went into this intending for the whole series to be more porny, but somehow the plot is overtaking it instead. (Also, sorry this is a few hours late!)

"You'll need new clothes," Jasmine said. She wore turquoise silk and gold, and wore her body without shame. "You should meet our seamstresses."

At first, Mulan brusquely accepted western dresses, until Jasmine rolled her eyes and told the seamstress to use elements of Wei design. The images that the woman sketched and the fabric she draped to give a sense of the hanfu were better, but still Mulan could not bring herself to do anything other than grit out responses.

FInally, Jasmine sent the seamstress and her assistant away, and turned to Mulan with a fierce, dark gaze and a hand on her hip.

"What troubles you?"

She considered lying, but suspected that Jasmine would know it. "I was ordered here, and now I am to be clothed like a doll?"

"Unless you intend to always wear the same clothes, or go naked." Jasmine folded her arms. "You need clothes. At least wear what you wish."

"Even men's clothes?" It came out before she thought better of it.

An elegant shrug. "If you wish."

"Why are you here?" Mulan blurted. Jasmine was so forthright, not in Merida's confident way but in a more challenging one, and it intrigued Mulan.

Jasmine looked her up and done, a curt assessment, then tilted her head defiantly. "I was being offered to prince after prince like a trophy. Here, I can give advice about Agrabah, can have friends, can read and say and wear whatever I may wish."

"We are all trophies to her."

"Do you know her?" A quirked brow. "Has you spoken for hours about your kingdom's needs? What you wanted of your future? What barriers you would have wanted removed? Because I have."

Mulan could not help the bitter thought of whether Jasmine shares Elsa's bed also. Nevertheless, her words lingered.


	6. Heat | Elsa/Belle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand we're back to the smut, as it was meant to be.

Mulan missed the heat of Wei's summer before she even reached Arendelle. She came to miss it more, even in men's clothes that were strange and familiar at the same time.

Part of her wondered whether they knew that she walked the halls at night. Whether others did, too; the only locks on their doors were on the inside. But she never saw them in the halls, only in the Snow Queen's chambers, in the Snow Queen's bed.

Belle was the most recent; Belle, who spoke Mulan's language and knew the books of her childhood. But then she had been in the Snow Queen's bed, kneeling, riding Elsa's fingers with sinuous rolls of her body and moaned encouragement. Her hair dishevelled about her face, breasts swaying in time with her movement, and Mulan knew that she had lingered a moment too long when she realised just what detail she had taken in. She was mortified by the yearning in her cunt, the way that she had grown wet from watching them, and knew that she could not pretend it was fear or anger shaking her.

She made herself talk to Belle again, the next day, and pretended not to remember.


	7. Teeth | Elsa/Cinderella

"I trust the clothes are to your liking."

The Snow Queen's voice was silk-smooth and surprisingly pleasant, and she looked dangerous in a controlled sort of way, sitting at the table with a light meal and wine in front of her. Mulan's grip was firm on her own knife and fork, though she told herself to not let it show as she watched Elsa delicately bite into another grape. The dark red flesh split to her white teeth, tongue darting out to trace the juice on her fingertip, and her eyes never left Mulan's.

Perhaps her attention would not be so taut were it not for the faint bruise at the base of Elsa's neck. The bloom of a lovebite; Mulan knew who had put it there, the pretty, sensible girl named Cinderella who had scullery maid's hands and a gentlewoman's smile. Knew how Elsa had cried out in pleasure as Cinderella rode her thigh.

She sipped her wine. Told herself that seeing Elsa's bed - and the women in it - so many times was not starting to affect her.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Elsa." Soft, but insistent.

"Elsa."

"I wanted to see you settled in before I start to impose on your time." Another grape, bitten neatly in two, juices shining on her lower lip. Mulan's knuckles turned pale on the knife, until she saw Elsa's gaze flicker and forced herself to relax. "Unfortunately, I have not been able to learn all of your script. I am learning, and for now I have translators."

"Then why do you need me?"

Elsa's eyes were glacier blue. "I want a view of the kingdom I have brought into my peacehold. You are unusual; a warrior, one who has even broken your kingdom's laws, now honoured. So tell me, Mulan - what would you change?"


	8. Homework | Elsa/Marisol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marisol is a character from the Frozen spin-off book _A Warm Welcome_. Queen of Eldora, she welcomes Elsa and the frohana when they come in search of a rumoured 'Summer Queen' with powers that are the opposite of Elsa's. They're cute, they're shippy.

The woman perched on the edge of Elsa's desk had long dark waves, nut-brown skin, and a wicked smile as she undid the laces of her dress.

"You are trying to distract me," Elsa drawled, eyes still on her paperwork.

"Mmm." Marisol smiled. "Is it working?"

"I have work to be doing."

Marisol undid her top and let it fall back, revealing her full breasts, her hard brown nipples. She ran a finger around one, and from the far side of the door Mulan clenched her thighs together. "Indeed you do," Marisol breathed.

With a wry smile, Elsa pushed aside her work, and pulled Marisol closer. Marisol yelped, then groaned as Elsa's mouth fell upon her breast, as pale hands roamed through her black hair.

"You will be the death of me," Elsa said softly. She pushed Marisol to sit properly upon the desk, then pushed up her skirts about her waist. Mulan could not see as she dipped her head, but she knew well what Elsa was doing, even without hearing the wet sounds of skin, without Marisol's moans.

The work, she told herself. She had to know what form this work might take. Consolidating Arendelle's existing power, or planning to move on. That was what was important, not what it looked like as Marisol clutched at Elsa's hair, knocking papers to the ground with one searching hand. Not what it sounded like when Marisol cried out in climax.

Finally, Elsa sat back, lips shining, and gave a faux-annoyed look. "For all that I could enjoy this view all day, there is work which needs doing."

"Are you dismissing me, Your Majesty?" Marisol teased, knees still wide.

"Ah," said Elsa, "but I do have a favour to ask. Let our watcher know - the view is better inside the room."


	9. Floor | Elsa/Charlotte la Bouff

She was sure that, this time, the Snow Queen would punish her. Merida had indicated that Elsa punished transgressions, and what was spying other than such? It did not matter that so often what Mulan saw was the women who shared Elsa's bed; she saw meetings as well, had listened to Elsa speak a dozen languages and cursed herself for not understanding them.

She had tried to sneak into Elsa's office, only to find it frozen shut. More effective than any lock.

When Elsa summoned her, Mulan put on the red dress that she had worn the day she had been presented. She did her hair up tightly, but refused to paint her face. She attended Elsa's chambers with a gallows in her heart.

Unexpectedly, Elsa sat at the foot of her bed, in a simple light gown. At her feet knelt a young woman; she also wore a glittering ice dress, but in pink tones, and ruffled.

"Your Majesty," said Mulan, bowing from the waist. The doors closed behind her; some trick with ice, she presumed.

"I'm sure you know why I called you here," said Elsa. Her voice was not sharp or angry; it was her warm bedroom tone, and that almost frightened Mulan more.

She waited, silent.

"I do not need apologies. And lucky for you, my harem are used to seeing and being seen in such moments."

Silence. Mulan's throat tightened.

"You may leave when you wish."

Elsa extended one hand down and ran it through the woman's blonde curls. Lottie, Mulan finally recalled. Lottie bent to kiss Elsa's knee, then her thigh, her lips creeping upwards as she parted the slit in Elsa's dress. Mulan felt frozen in place, at first, watching Elsa's legs part and Lottie trace higher.

Until reason returned, and she fled.


	10. Fingers | Elsa/Violet Parr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet is older in this - old enough to be working as a spy, for example. *coughs*

Mulan made sure to return to Elsa's office when she was sure the woman was working alone. She watched Elsa sift through papers, murmuring occasionally about crops or troops or laws. It was all so remarkably... genteel, for a conqueror-queen. Mundane.

Rising to her feet, Elsa crossed to fetch water from the side, then as she returned drew up short with a gasp. Her glass slipped from her hand, only to stop in mid-air before delicately lowering itself to the desk.

"You," Elsa said, teasing.

Mulan froze in place, fearing discover for a moment, then Elsa closed her eyes and gasped again, this time sharper and more pleased. Her skirt creased in place - what under the heavens? - and she tilted her head to expose her neck.

Elsa moaned as her skirt shifted, glittering, like something moving beneath the lap of it. Her hands fell to the desk to support herself, and Mulan frowned, squinted, wondered if this was some magic or some madness of which she should know.

But, no, there was the unmistakable sound of fingers working at a wet cunt, and indents like fingermarks seemed to appear over Elsa's breast. She arched her back against the air as the sounds grew quicker, and when Mulan heard another set of heavy breathing she clamped a hand over her own mouth before realising that it was not hers.

Elsa moaned more than cried out as she came, the sound trailing out as if she was being pushed through her climax, eyes closed in distant bliss. Then there was a murmur, and she giggled, swatting at empty air and turning.

Mulan's throat tightened as a woman appeared out of nowhere, quite naked, with sweeping black hair and piercing eyes. What other magic, then, did the Snow Queen have at her disposal?


	11. Tongue | Elsa/Anna

It was one of the stories that had preceded the Snow Queen's armies. That she took her sister to her bed, the first of her captives.

Mulan had not been sure what to make of Anna, who was bubbly and playful and always up for riding or conversation or card games. More than that, she sometimes undertook diplomatic missions, and was gone some weeks while Mulan had tried to grow used to her new role and learn about her environment.

She was meeting with Elsa when Anna returned. Explaining what farmers' lives were truly like, not hidden behind the paper of reports. What it had been like to be a single child, a single daughter. Elsa's expression had grown grave.

And then the door had been flung open, Elsa had looked up with annoyance in her eyes, but it had melted away in a heartbeat to the sweetest smile that Mulan had perhaps ever seen. It shocked her to see it on the Snow Queen's face, and she looked round sharply to see Anna, sun-pink and with her hair still sea-tousled, standing in the doorway.

Elsa was on her feet in an instant, striding to meet Anna in the centre of the room. They kissed, bruisingly passionate, clasping each other close with relief as much as passion in their hold. Elsa broke away with a sigh, leaning her forehead against Anna's and staring at her with unabashed devotion.

"I've missed you," Elsa murmured.

It was as if Mulan was not there, and for the first time she felt like an intruder. People had spoken as if Anna were captive here, held to her sister's lascivious and terrible desires, but Anna stroked Elsa's cheek tenderly, and looked at her like the sun.

And Mulan wondered where the terrible conqueror had gone.


	12. Pillow | Elsa/Nancy Tremaine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It would be the best sounding sex ever.

She knew that she ought to still be on her guard at all times. That the Snow Queen was still the conqueror she had always been - the conqueror that had killed a swathe of their armies in one blow, as a warning, and had warned their Emperor that she would kill the rest if he did not treat with her.

That much was known.

Nobody seemed to know what had been said at the treaty table, but the answer had been clear: Wei yielded to Arendelle. Their Emperor retained his title, his palace, but all knew that they answered to Arendelle now. Mulan had only faint ideas of what that meant at the highest level, but was not meant to wait long enough to find out.

She wondered if it would be easier, from the Snow Queen's bed, to strike. But there were reports of Elsa's ice stopping waves of arrows, even catapult balls and cannon-fire. Doubtless it would protect her from any strike which she knew was coming, any method of killing of which she was aware.

A blade to the temple, or to the base of the skull, was sure to be her surest bet. When Elsa was unguarded, magic quiet. If it ever was; Mulan half-regretted that she did not know.

But it was hard to remember that, sometimes, when she saw Elsa pause at the far side of the table from Mulan, chuckle, and tease one of Nancy's curls down to cover her cheek. Nancy blushed prettily, which only served to make the faint imprint of lace on her cheek stand out more, and Mulan tried not to think too hard that she had seen that very same pattern on the pillows in Elsa's room.

Because Elsa still smiled tenderly, and seemed so very in love.


	13. New | Elsa/Ariel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trans Ariel, because why not.

Sometimes it was easy, to slip into meetings with Elsa. To translate for her the latest letter from the Emperor, and explain the ornate turns of phrase when a frown came to her brow. The early harvests were starting, in the south-east, and would roll irregularly through the country depending on which crops they favoured. But Elsa seemed to understand it more easily than Mulan expected, and asked sensible questions about the storage and transport of the harvest.

She had advisers from Wei, she said. Ones whom she wanted to keep separate from Mulan, that they could talk independently. Her voice became darker when she said that she knew such men would not want advice from a young woman like Mulan.

Sometimes, Mulan heard a smart ruler, and saw a young woman. And it was easy.

But sometimes, it was hard. Hard because she woke sweating, remembering the stories of how Elsa's ice had torn through a thousand men, killed them in an instant. How the hot blood had run down icy surfaces. Or lay awake, wondering what had been said between Elsa and the Emperor, to make the agreement that they did.

But sometimes, it was hard for other reasons. Hard to see Elsa's smooth pink lips, and know what they looked like wrapped around Ariel's cock. To remember those pale hands fisted in shimmering red hair, those legs around Ariel's hips. Ariel had some story, about a sea witch and a human body that was still not the body she had wanted, but she wore her hair long and her dresses proudly and was a woman in the same way as any of them, here. And wearing men's garb but being a woman still, Mulan felt some fellow-feeling for her.

But it still made the meetings no easier.


	14. Heart | Elsa/Kida Nedakh

It was strange to think that the next thing that truly managed to shock her was the sight of Kida Nedakh in Elsa's bed.

Not that they were doing anything more scandalous than talking, both lying nude upon the covers while Elsa asked questions about the blue pendant at Kida's throat, but what shocked Mulan was that Kida was not one of _them_ at all. Captives, sex-slaves, concubines, harem, whores, whatever word might fall from whichever lips.

Queen Kida was royalty in her own right, Atlantis one of the few Kingdoms who had so famously not fallen to Queen Elsa's power. She had a husband, though rumour had long been that both of them had the freedom to share the beds of others. But still, Mulan had assumed that the only women to share Elsa's bed were those that she had plucked from their homeland to be her adviser-concubines, and she was shocked to see Queen Kida talking about the pendant as she lay, long and lean, atop Elsa's rumpled sheets.

And still, Elsa had made no suggestions to her, not since informing her that she was free to stay or leave. Their meetings had remained professional.

It was confounding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The way in which "heart" is dwelled upon here is that it is the Heart of Atlantis which gives Atlantis the power to stand as potential rivals to Queen Elsa.
> 
> Also, Mulan, jealous? Never...


	15. Curves | Elsa/Moana

It was only with Anna returned, and their Atlantean visit ended, that a meal was held for all of them to attend at once. Mulan was not sure whether the invitation could have been turned down, but she attended at least partially out of curiosity. She had spoken to pairs or small groups of the other women at once before, but never all at once.

She was surprised to see them all in the flesh, women from so many kingdoms drawn together and chatting in Arendellen. Anna talked animatedly to Rapunzel about the land she had visited, Jasmine teased Tiana with bites of one of the plates of food, and Megara perched in Ariel's lap as Ariel pretended to be annoyed. There was a joviality in the air, a sense of celebration and not the tension of captives, and Mulan found herself talking readily with Merida about horsemanship, and with Belle about books, and then with both Belle and Elsa about the two of them learning to read and write in Mulan's script.

Elsa sat at the table as if she were their equal, ate from the same china, passed plates back and forth as people asked for them. She hid giggles behind her hand at Cinderella's dry observations. And afterwards, she allowed Moana and Nani to pull her to her feet to dance with them, and tried and failed to follow their footsteps. The room had descended into laughter, comfortable and friendly; Merida slung a companionable arm around Mulan's shoulders as they laughed.

Moana put her hands on Elsa's hips to guide her, then drew their bodies together, standing close against Elsa's back and leading her, the flow of her arms, the dip of her shoulders. The curves of her body and of the dance flowed together like song.


	16. Stomach | Elsa/Giselle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heads up for the tokophobic: this chapter centres on a pregnant character.

Before Mulan knew it, she had been in the Snow Queen's court for some five months. Among the most pressing reminder of how her time was slipping by was not the increased fluency with which Elsa was speaking her tongue, nor the advancement of the harvests, but the swelling stomach of one of the other women of the harem. Her name was Giselle; she sang to birds and spoke to flowers, and seemed fast friends with Snow White and Nancy, but Mulan did not much know her.

It was Belle whom Mulan finally dared to ask, as Giselle and Elsa sat out in the late spring gardens. Giselle was reclining in a chair, Elsa sitting at her feet upon the grass reading through yet another long report, but at Giselle's excited request she pressed a hand to Giselle's belly and laughed delightedly.

"Is there... a father?" said Mulan, not quite sure how else she could phrase it.

She did not expect Belle's answer of, "No."

"What? How?"

Belle shrugged. "She wanted a child. There is more magic in the world than just Elsa's, or Violet's." Mulan had not explained how she knew there was an invisible spy at Elsa's call. "Besides, some day Elsa will likely need an heir. For now, she has Anna, and she can appoint one, of course, but..."

But Arendelle's empire was held together by the threat of Elsa's magic, they all knew that. Without it, the empire would collapse back to its states again, and war would doubtless follow. Wei's army was strong, and they would only want to restate their own borders, Mulan was sure.

Mostly sure.

She watched Elsa kiss Giselle's stomach, awed and adoring, then crane her neck up before laughing, kissing her fingers, and touching them to Giselle's lips.

Mostly sure.


	17. Cold | Elsa/Tiana

She could leave when she wanted, Elsa had said.

But it was difficult to know when she was supposed to leave, when it was clear how different the rules were in this world.

She stayed through dinner, with a handful of them, stayed later at Elsa's invitation. Tiana remained as well, and Elsa poured compliments on her for the meal which she had apparently been behind, then kissed her mouth sweetly and trailed lips down her neck. Mulan's throat went dry, watching from the chaise just feet away, hand tightening on the stem of her still-full wine glass.

Elsa's hand pulled down Tiana's dress and shift all in one go, exposing her breast, her hard nipple. Gooseflesh rose on Tiana's skin as Elsa licked a stripe over the side of her breast, and when she gasped her body jumped in a way that went straight down Mulan's spine. Mulan squeezed her thighs together as Tiana arched in Elsa's hold, as Elsa kissed her skin reverently, as Tiana's hair slipped free of its bun to curl alongside her cheek.

It was Tiana who glanced over, a question in her eyes, a hesitation which Mulan could see in an instant had nothing to do with her own comfort but was concern for Mulan. Preventing her hand from shaking, Mulan put down her glass.

"You okay, sugar?" said Tiana.

Mulan nodded, throat tight, cunt throbbing. Elsa glanced over, calmly, thoughtfully, then kissed Tiana's breast again and ran a hand up her thigh, pushing back her green skirt to reveal the smooth dark skin of her thigh. Tiana wound a hand into Elsa's hair, and tugged her upwards to kiss her mouth again, catching a moan between them.

She ached to stay. But Mulan stood up on trembling legs, excused herself, and hurried away.


	18. Hair | Elsa/Megara

It shocked her less, now. To see Megara with her back against the stained glass window, dress pooled around her waist, with Elsa kneeling between her legs. One leg rested over Elsa's shoulder, but far more pointed was the hand in Elsa's hair, braid wrapped right around her fist. Elsa's voice was muffled against Meg's cunt, but eager, even as Meg ground against her face and moaned in her low, musical tone.

The grip of Meg's hand alone would have worried her, once. The way that Elsa's hair was wrapped around her fist, a hold that Mulan knew was near-impossible to break, a hold that let her lead each movement of Elsa's head. But now, Mulan could hear Elsa's arousal, could see the arch of her back as if offering up her cunt. Her ice skirt draped tight to her buttocks and legs, so fine that Mulan half-thought she could see the cleft of Elsa's cunt through the shape of her dress. When Meg curved like a bow, pressing up into Elsa's mouth and dragging her tightly in, Elsa made a keen sound and and looked up longingly.

Meg came with a hoarse moan, juices shining on her thighs and on Elsa's face, and Mulan's hands were clenched so tightly into fists that it hurt. She was still trying to tell herself that there was more she might learn of Elsa's ways, but deep in her gut she knew with aching certainty that was no longer what brought her here.

Chuckling, Meg drew Elsa upwards by the hair, straightening her up to kiss her shining mouth and fondle her breasts.

"Take this off," she said, barely audible, and Elsa's dress shimmered away to reveal her breasts, belly, her flushed cunt and dripping wetness. Meg smirked, and claimed Elsa's mouth again.


	19. Lips | Elsa/Jane Porter, Mulan & Jane Porter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kisses all around. I seem to remember this ship being called Frozen Bananas?

As she spent more time around the other women while they were with Elsa, Mulan came to notice the more tender, less sexual, ways in which she treated them. A hand placed gently on the small of someone's back. Fingers trailed through someone's hair. A kiss on the cheek, hello or goodbye, or a more lingering one on the mouth for no reason at all. And it might have seemed possessive, but for the fact that she accepted such touches in return, offered her arm for walks, let Anna tease her by sneaking up behind and placing her hands over Elsa's eyes.

Not only that, but - and again, Mulan began to see it with new eyes as she spent time with groups of them, and not just ones or twos - there were plenty of times that women of the harem were equally affectionate, romantic, with each other. Elsa seemed to notice, but not to disapprove, seemed quite content for them to mingle, apparently to court, among themselves as they wished.

Jane Porter was rapt with the tales of the flora and fauna of Wei, drawings, paintings and descriptions all passing through her hands. Mulan would not even thought to speak to her of the giant panda, until Elsa all but dragged Jane to Mulan's rooms as Jane enthused about them.

Mulan had not seen pandas in years, but repeated all that she could remember, and Jane listened with an eager smile and wide eyes. She perched on the couch beside Elsa's elegantly lounging form, asking questions in her clipped, prim accent, while Mulan gave up on knowing what 'bamboo' was in Arendellen and slipped in words of her own tongue. Elsa ran a hand down Jane's spine, smiling indulgently, and Mulan was not sure when this had become so comfortable.


	20. More | Elsa/Charlotte/Tiana

Mulan was not quite sure when she started to admire the women of the harem. Their openness, the way that they felt free to speak their mind to Queen Elsa about their kingdom or their best-known matters. They way they welcomed her. They way they accepted themselves as easily as they accepted her, her tactical mind and her brutal talent for go, chess, draughts. She crossed swords with Jasmine, and shot bows with Merida, and never once felt derided for it.

They way that they accepted their desires. That was how she found herself in Elsa's chambers, sitting trembling in a chair of smooth ice with her eyes fixed upon them. Elsa kissed Tiana's mouth, hungrily, as Charlotte traced one hand down Elsa's hip and her mouth down Tiana's breast, all of them with clothes slipping haphazardly from their bodies.

She drew in a breath, ragged and yearning, and gripped the chair's icy arms tightly. Elsa's hand slipped down Tiana's front, beneath the layers of her clothes, and from Tiana's moan Mulan knew just where it had come to rest. She had seen the skill of Elsa's fingers by now, knew just why Tiana shuddered and gripped tightly at Lottie's pert ass.

They said she could leave. It meant that she could stay.

Stay, as Lottie buried her tongue in Tiana's cunt. Stay, as Elsa fingered Lottie open, leaving her desperate and begging for Tiana to fuck her to orgasm with her hand. Stay, as Lottie and Tiana both applied themselves to Elsa's body, stroking and petting and kissing until Elsa came, shuddering, hoarse with pleasure.

Her hands never moved from the ice. But even so, as Elsa came, she felt her own cunt clench in empathy and pleasure crash through her.

And she knew she was lost, and found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *jazzhands* Over two thirds of the way in, Mulan finally got her first orgasm out of it. Dedicated to Sacred, to whom I promised Lottie/Tiana... interaction.


	21. Scream | Elsa/Snow White

She saw patterns in the movements of men, patterns that were not random but the sign of readying troops, and the main thing that gave her pause was that her first instinct was to tell Elsa about it. There had been a time when it would have been a helpful distraction, a reason to turn those glacier-ice eyes elsewhere, but now she found herself sketching out just how the attack might come.

"I will do what I can to prevent it," said Elsa, watching Mulan's fingers trail across the map. "I would rather not fight them again."

It was on the tip of Mulan's tongue to ask whether it ever haunted Elsa, the blood that she had spilled.

(Whether she, too, might dream of avalanches and dying men's screams.)

But she held her tongue.

She checked the work of Elsa's translators, the precision of their wording, and Elsa did not hesitate in allowing her to make changes. More than once, she considered encoding a message that might be found by the Emperor or his men, but found that she could not think of anything which she wished to say.

Instead, she sat in Elsa's outer chambers went over the drafted letters with a gifted silver pen, and made her corrections in bloody red. From within, she could hear the pounding sounds of sex, and would never have thought that Snow White of all demure, sweet-mouthed figures might scream so desperately through climax, might cry Elsa's name or no words at all.

Certainly not that she might do so _repeatedly_.

She found herself growing less ashamed of the wetness between her thighs, of the way that their sex spoke to hers. Of the sensual glitter in Elsa's eyes or the curve of her red lips.

Soon, she no longer even blushed.


	22. Legs | Elsa/Calhoun

Just when Mulan thought that she knew all of Elsa's lovers, or at least all of the harem, Sergeant Calhoun returned from an extended mission with a fresh scar on her arm and a smirk on her features. She and Elsa spoke almost solely in Arcadian, which neither Mulan nor most of the others knew, and their meetings went on late into the night.

Mulan knew mostly because she went by Elsa's chambers later that evening, curious, and heard laughter and conversation rather than the sounds of sex which she half-expected. Instead, she spent the evening talking to Moana, and admiring her expertise when it came to the sea, and on the way back to her chambers expected to her conversation continuing.

When she heard a moan instead, she hesitated for only a moment before peering through the door. Calhoun lounged upon the bed, powerful, compact muscles forming an artist's study beneath her skin, as Elsa rode her thigh with rolling hips and desperately enticing sounds. Mulan's heart quickened, mouth growing dry and cunt growing wet at the snap of Elsa's hips and the stuttered moans in her throat, and she rose on trembling legs to return to her chambers.


	23. Beach | Elsa/Aurora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're a bit more on wharves than on the beach, but I figure that it counts.
> 
> Seer Aurora, or otherwise magic-user Aurora, is one of my favourite tropes to play with.

At first, Mulan had been shocked by how few guards Elsa had. Then she had realised how little they were needed, and grown used to the female-dominated space of the harem until, surrounded by women but not forced into femininity, she had come to quite enjoy it. It was almost strange, as a result, to join Elsa and Aurora in visiting the docks of Arendelle to see the boats being finished and cared for, towering wooden shapes teeming with male sailors.

All the same, they were warily respectful of their Queen, and Mulan's sharp eyes and ears did not catch the sort of looks or comments that she would have expected. Aurora's arm was looped through Elsa's, and her eyes roamed over each ship they passed, green glittering in the lilac.

"Do you wonder why I ask for women from each Kingdom?" said Elsa, as they stood at an empty stretch of wall. The air was salty, and Mulan had never smelled the sea before she had been sent to Elsa.

Mulan looked round, to find Elsa's gaze piercing. "For your harem?"

"Do you think that is all you are?" Her voice was almost amused, and almost pained. "Every Kingdom offers me a dozen advisers, old rich men who only know their lives. Young women see a very different side of the world. Even if you do not know everything about your Kingdom, I will warrant you know more than the men they offered me."

She swallowed. "I don't know about crops... troops..."

"I can find numbers in a letter," said Elsa. "But Jasmine speaks to me of women's right to love, Belle of women's right to read, Ariel of women's right to be."

"This one will sink," Aurora nodded to one ship, "if she sails."

"Then she will remain."


	24. Outside | Elsa/Rapunzel

"No trick to it, then?" said Mulan.

Pocahontas smiled. "There is no trick to a picnic, I assure you."

The early summer midday was balmy, Arendelle was pretty, and it felt good to be truly outside and not just in the Castle's extensive gardens. The other women admired the woods, picked flowers, sang back to the birds; Snow White laid a daisy crown on Giselle's head, while Merida settled for pouring grass down Anna's neck and being chased for it. Elsa reclined at the head of the largest blanket and watched, amusement radiant on her face.

She waved Mulan over. "I want you with me, when we next sail."

"You are sure?"

"You, Esmeralda, Calhoun, Merida. You have particular skills. You could say no, but I am asking."

She was coming to learn, with time, that the choices offered to her were real, not a captor's lies. The same as Ariel's choice to stroke Moana's cheek and kiss her lips, or Belle's to research from any of ten thousand books.

It was Rapunzel who knelt beside Elsa, smiling wickedly, to whisper something in her ear. Elsa's smile became wicked, and she rose and allowed Rapunzel to lead her by the hand out of the clearing and between the trees. None of the others seemed to notice, even their guards not turning to follow, and Mulan supposed again and that Elsa was the most protected of them all.

After a moment, she followed, and was not wholly surprised to see Elsa pushing Rapunzel up against one of the trees. One hand held Rapunzel's wrists high, while the other worked at Rapunzel's cunt, skirt discarded beside them.

Elsa caught Mulan's eye, her downwards-trailing gaze an invitation. Mulan reached beneath her trousers, and stroked her own hard clit as Rapunzel moaned her climax.


	25. Pool | Elsa/Nani Pelekai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one's a little late! I got my ass kicked at Cards Against Humanity tonight. Clearly I am slipping.

"I would swim more often if your waters were not so cold," Nani said, towelling her hair. The castle still gave them enough water to swim regularly, far nicer than a lake or a river, but even Mulan would admit that it was cold.

"When things are settled," said Elsa, "we can spend time somewhere warmer. But for now..."

Nani shrugged, not judgemental, and twisted up her damp hair as she draped the towel over a chair. She had a sister, Lilo, eight, uncannily smart and now being tutored by the best that Elsa could gather, already speaking half a dozen languages. Her land was neighbour to Moana's, but her story was hauntingly different, and the creature which Lilo could see but which nobody else could glimpse was hardly common even in Arendelle.

"For now, I will handle your cold."

Wrapped in a second towel, toned shoulders and strong thighs showing, Nani sat down next to Elsa and brushed her cheek. Elsa's expression softened, and she leaned in to press a gentle kiss to Nani's mouth, lingering.

Nani glanced over at Mulan, who was checking over both an official translated letter and Elsa's attempt to write her own. It was far from fluent, but was a start.

Elsa traced a finger over Nani's lip. "Mulan has learned our ways by now. She knows that she can leave. Pause for your sake, not for hers."

Nani paused, eyes flicking to Elsa's lips, then kissed her cheek in return. "Later," she murmured, then rose to her feet and left for Elsa's dressing room.

"She prefers privacy," said Elsa. "Some do. I do not mind."

"Did you mind me?"

"I minded the secrets. And wondered why you sometimes watched so long." Mulan's cheeks burned, as Elsa's smile slowly became more predatory. "Didn't you?"


	26. Dance | Elsa/Esmeralda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today slid up to a quadruple drabble because somehow PLOT decided to rear its ugly head. (Or, I meant to put plot in yesterday and got distracted by character development instead.) Also, today's prompt was supposed to be "Shower" but I couldn't work that in at all, so I've made up my own prompt at this point. It's the only day I need to, it's fine.

The news that they were to return to Wei caught her by surprise; worried her at first, until Elsa assured her that it was not for war. "I like to check up on my kingdoms," she said, with a smile. "And it has been too long."

They journeyed directly by land, not over the sea; it was quicker, even though the route wound along the borders of kingdoms so that Elsa could call meetings with her ministers. Sometimes it seemed like there was a different kingdom every night, a different tongue being spoken. Esmeralda, it transpired, spoke more languages than Elsa, and did not fear to talk back to any minister she felt wa slipping. Merida suffered no fools at the diplomatic table. Mulan mostly watched, partially understood, and stood guard with Calhoun while the others did their work.

It was strange to see Wei again, and homesickness weighted her heart, but when she thought of seeing her parents she was torn. She knew that she had changed; this time, the promise she made on leaving them had not been fulfilled, and would not be. Elsa had stopped the wars, would see that the harvest was honestly distributed, would not kill the old Emperor or his court but would see that their power and their wealth was dismantled. They might eat well, but others would not starve for it.

Esmeralda spoke the language clumsily, but made her point clear, and it was amusing to watch. There was something strangely satisfying in watching the same officials that sneered at Mulan, at her father, forced to speak politely to Queen Elsa and the women that stood beside her. She knew that it rankled them.

By night, they were often too tired to do much more than rest, but Mulan did not miss the way that Merida and Calhoun looked at each other even if they tried to be subtle by leaving separately. Or perhaps that was part of the game. She remained as Esmeralda tried to coax Elsa into dancing, as Elsa protested tiredness and ineptitude in a way Mulan would never have expected of the Snow Queen, until Esmeralda threw her down onto the bed. Elsa laughed, breathless, then moaned into Esmeralda's kiss and melted beneath her roaming hands.

Unlike Nani, Esmeralda smirked and winked to Mulan as she undresses. Elsa's dress melted, Esmeralda fell upon her, and Mulan gladly watched.


	27. Quiet | Elsa/Anna+Mulan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 500 words, as I slowly give up on the double drabble/triple drabble format. Tomorrow's ficlet will certainly be longer again.

"I miss Anna," said Elsa softly.

The words caught Mulan by surprise. They were alone in Elsa's chambers, after a day meeting with the Emperor. It had been strange to see Elsa talk to him as an equal, and to see him reply not just with his usual respect but with something almost like deference. Mulan felt tired, but she was honestly surprised to see Elsa with shadows beneath her eyes as well.

It made her seem more... human.

"She'll be waiting," Mulan offered.

A smile twitched at Elsa's mouth. "That is true."

There was something about the smile that put heat into Mulan's chest and pooling in her cunt. The night before they left, she had been invited to Elsa's chambers to find Anna there, reclining naked on Elsa's bed, and Elsa robed only in ice. Elsa had taken her hand, and led her to sit at the head of the bed, heart pounding and mouth dry, as they fell into the sheets beside her.

And it was not some ravishment, some horror wrought upon Princess Anna. Elsa kissed her tenderly, stroked down her body, traced the freckles of her skin and trailed lips to her cunt. Anna whined, fingers tight in Elsa's hair and toes curling in the sheets, and closed her eyes in rapture as if unaware that Mulan sat beside them. When she cried out in orgasm, Mulan's cunt clenched, and when Elsa looked up with shining lips she might have whimpered as well.

But Anna rolled Elsa to the sheets in turn to kiss her passionately, then slid down to nip and suck at her breasts, slipping a hand up between her thighs. Elsa's moaned as Anna fucked her, let her arms fall artlessly to the bed, one falling so close to Mulan's legs that she could not but imagine those fingers working at her own cunt in turn.

Elsa's eyes opened, and she reached up to brush Mulan's cheek, movement stuttering as she gasped.

"Can I..." said Mulan, hoarsely, right hand brushing at her own thigh. She could feel wetness on her thighs, cunt aching and desperate for touch, the touch of her undergarments painfully much and still not enough.

"Yes," Elsa replied.

With a breathless, relieved sound, Mulan slipped her hand down to touch herself, the lips of her cunt slick and warm against her fingers. The heel of her hand ground against her clit as she fucked herself with her fingers, angle shallow but enough, and she timed her hand to Anna's thrusts as Elsa's hand slipped round and Mulan impulsively wrapped her lips around Elsa's thumb, brushing slow and firm with her tongue.

Elsa gasped and writhed, pressing her hand tighter to Mulan's lips, and wrapped her leg about Anna's back as her sister pleasured her. And Mulan knew that she should have been shocked to think the word _sister_ , but could not be, not after all that she had seen, the _choice_.

As Elsa came, she crashed down in turn.


	28. Wall | Elsa/Mulan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally get the Elsa/Mulan we've all been waiting for.
> 
> (Especially Mulan.)
> 
> Also, what is a word count, can I eat it? 1000 words today, to round out the set.
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who has been on this absurd rollercoaster of a ride with me, and/or who has put up with me updating this thing every day for a month in their tags.

They stood on the battlements of the Great Wall as the sun set, and Elsa looked frightening and glorious in the red-streaked light. Her gaze was firm, fearless, as she looked out to the shadowed lands beyond what had once seemed like the edge of the world. There was a fervour there that Mulan half-recognised, and perhaps it ought to have filled her with horror but somehow, it did not. Not any more.

"Your next realm," she said, before Elsa even had to.

Elsa chuckled. "I wondered when you would realise it. Will they treat, having seen that I have taken Wei?"

"They are proud. Independent." But so had Wei been, she had thought, until they had ceded to the Emperor as he bowed to Elsa in turn.

"Their last Khan died at your hand. Who rules them now?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "Their inheritance is... complicated."

Elsa nodded, pensive. "I will speak to them first. If they will not listen, then I will show my power, as I did to you."

Memories of snow and screams bubbled up in Mulan's mind again, and she placed her hands on the rough stone wall as she stood beside Elsa. "Do you get the dreams, too?" she asked, quietly. "When you remember how they died?"

"Of course," said Elsa, barely above a breath. Mulan might have thought she had imagined it, had Elsa not continued softly. "But if I kill a thousand men to save ten thousand women and children from starvation, is that wrong? If I wage war now, to stop one in five years, and another in ten, and another in twenty? If I must be a monster to bring peace, then so be it."

Her hand was slim and pale, fingernails so neat and pretty. They had never known dirt beneath them, Mulan was sure, or the dark crescents of blood. But all the same, she suspected that Elsa sometimes felt the warm wash of it against her skin. She hesitated for a moment, then reached out to wrap her hand around Elsa's.

"Let us see if we can do this without monsters," she replied.

 

Her heart pounded in her chest when she found herself alone in Elsa's chambers that night. Elsa stood before her for long seconds, cupping her jaw and scanning her face as if in search of something, until Mulan grew tired of waiting for her to find it and bent to kiss her instead. Elsa's mouth was cool and soft, and she made a soft, sweet sound as if Mulan had somehow given her a great gift.

Mulan tried to ignore the trembling of her hands as she undressed, or more accurately as Elsa helped to undress her. Once or twice, Elsa paused, drawing back to look her over with the ghost of a question on her lips, but Mulan knew what it was and knew the answer and ached down to her bones for Elsa's touch.

Despite all that she had seen, she found a jealous pleasure in the fact that, this first time, they would be alone. She would not mind sharing other times with the rest of the harem, but just once she wanted to know what it was like to be the centre of Elsa's vast world, to see those bright eyes fixed upon her and their bodies bent to each other alone. She had seen how Elsa could love them all and still love them each individually, and it burned in her chest and quickened in her cunt.

"What do you want?" Elsa whispered, between Mulan's kisses.

"You," Mulan breathed, and from Elsa's chuckle perhaps it was not all that useful but then Elsa drew her down onto the bed, bent over her, and gentle fingers brushed up her inner thigh to her waiting, yearning, core.

And oh, but it had been so long in coming. Mulan moaned from the moment that Elsa's fingers so much as brushed her skin, never mind traced up to her clit. Elsa took her time, achingly long, exploring the folds of Mulan's cunt and running a finger around her entrance, while Mulan traced her body in return. The soft swell of her breasts, the curve of her ass, and when Mulan raised one knee to grind her thigh against Elsa's cunt in return she made another soft delighted sound, caught between their tongues.

When Elsa's fingers slid into her in earnest, it was like stars behind her eyes, and she found herself gasping and writhing, already on the brink of orgasm as Elsa's mouth sought her neck and shoulders. She could feel Elsa's cunt on her thigh, warm in a way she had not anticipated, wetly grinding against her, but it was hard to think of much beyond the fingers reaching into her, coaxing, the palm grinding just enough at her clit to keep her teetering at the edge without quite letting her crash down.

"Elsa," she said, tongue clumsy, one hand on Elsa's head and the other on her hip. She felt as if she were burning up from the inside out, an explosion of energy roiling and pulsing beneath her skin, and fuck how had it taken so long to accept this? "Elsa!"

She cried out as she came, tumbling down into wave on wave of pleasure with Elsa in her and against her above her, pinning her to the earth as she fell through the heavens. For a moment the world receded to a haze, until she gasped back to herself with Elsa still there, watching her face, smile almost tender now.

Elsa drew her hand away, and slipped her shining fingers between her lips. Aftershocks of pleasure rippled through Mulan's cunt.

She ran her hands down Elsa's body, and willed away the trembling in her legs. "I can't leave that favour unrepaid," she said, and in a burst rolled them, pinning Elsa to the bed. Watching was certainly one way to learn. She kissed her once again. "My Queen."


End file.
